Siren Song
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Her, with the voice of a siren, and the heart of a banshee. And as he listened to her recite her poem, he felt like the sailors being lured to mythical island by the siren's deadly song.


**Siren Song**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: He followed the voice, listening closely. Finally, he rounded the corner of Briscoe Hall, and finally, laid eyes on her. Her. With her long, soft, raven hair, her harlequin green skin, her piercing emerald eyes. Her, with the voice of a siren, and the heart of a banshee. And as he listened to her recite her poem, he felt like the sailors being lured to mythical island by the siren's deadly song.**

**A/N: Siren Song belongs to Margaret Atwood.**

He wasn't planning on doing anything important today. Going with Glinda to the Ozdust later tonight, because that was whata good boyfriend did, but now? Now he had time to himself. He just had to figure out what to do with it. As he left his Ozian Literature class, he seriously considered going to the library, then thought against it. No way was he going to start now. Among the chatter of his classmates, he heard a voice. Far away, but still, strong and clear.

_"This is the one song everyone_

_would like to learn: the song_

_that is irresistible:"_

He followed the voice, listening closely. Finally, he rounded the corner of Briscoe Hall, and finally, laid eyes on her. _Her._ With her long, soft, raven hair, her harlequin green skin, her piercing emerald eyes. Her, with the voice of a siren, and the heart of a banshee. She was sitting at the edge of the canal, her bare feet in the water, running a comb through her long, raven hair which was down and flowing in waves around her. She didn't notice him, instead, continuing to recite her poem for her Ozian Poetry class.

_"the song that forces men_

_to leap overboard in squadrons_

_even though they see the beached skulls"_

She wasn't singing, only reciting, but to him, it was the sweetest song on earth. He noticed how the sun glistened in her hair, bounced off her skin, giving her the glow of the mythical fairies that were said to haunt the woods. Her eyes down, she watched the water ripple around her toes, the sun warm on her scalp. For a moment, she looked like the enchanting lady of the lake, the sorceress who enchanted Merlin; the sorceress, Morgan le Fay, protector of the mythical Avalon, where Arthur went to die.

_"the song nobody knows_

_because anyone who has heard it_

_is dead, and the others can't remember."_

She was the tragic Lady of Shalott; the beauty Guinevere, with whom Lancelot fell hopelessly in love. She was adulteress Isolde, and he, her Tristan. She was the young, innocent Juliet, doomed to fall for the Montague, Romeo. She was the mad Lady Macbeth, that wandered the halls of the castle, crying, "Out, damn spot!" She was the beautiful, doomed Ophelia, lover of mad Hamlet; the enchanting, manipulative Cleopatra, the gentle Desdemona.

_"Shall I tell you the secret_

_and if I do, will you get me_

_out of this bird suit?"_

She looked up then, her emerald eyes locking with his, as her voice, soft and lilting, caused his heart to speed up. Slowly, he moved to the foot bridge, her eyes following his every movement. She continued to comb her hair, looking like a mermaid perched on a rock. Any moment, he expected her legs to fuse together, and become a beautiful, harlequin green tail. She reminded him of the tragic mermaid princess, the curious Alice, the beautiful Cinderella. She was the beautiful, fairy queen Titania; the lost princess, Katila, who survived the massacre of her family when the peasants revolted.

_"I don't enjoy it here_

_squatting on this island_

_looking picturesque and mythical"_

She was the Water element, the tragic, beautiful, Nardia, cursed with green skin, as a punishment for an accident. She was Saint Aelphaba of the Waterfall; the legendary Kumbric Witch, the fairy queen Lurline. She was the Banshee, calling forth those that died, and directing them to the Underworld. She was the kidnapped Persephone, forced to spend six months of a year in the Otherworld; the goddess of Youth and Beauty, the mythical Eve, lured by temptation to pluck the apple from the Garden of Eden.

_"with these two feathery maniacs,_

_I don't enjoy singing_

_this trio, fatal and valuable."_

He examined her, she carried the grace of Boudicia, the warrior queen; the huntress, Diana, stalking her prey; Helen, whom Troy and Sparta went to war over; she was the Lady Kreimhilde, seeking revenge; the valkyrie, Brunhilde; she was Mab, who brought dreams to the people around her; she was Psyche to his Cupid. She was the Syrian queen Zenobia, that fought against Rome. She was everything and nothing, a siren and a mermaid, a fairy and a banshee, a witch and an Element.

_"I will tell the secret to you,_

_to you, only to you._

_Come closer. This song"_

She was beautiful. What had he been thinking, dating Galinda, when he could have been dating her roommate instead? Now that he thought about it, she was much more fascinating, much more_ unique_ than that selfish, blonde creampuff. Galinda had nothing on Elphaba. She was so different, so special, so beautiful. Much more beautiful than Galinda could ever hope to be.

_"is a cry for help: Help me!_

_Only you, only you can,_

_you are unique"_

She was talking to him; only him. Her eyes focused on him, called to him, begged him closer. She stopped combing her hair, and instead, reached out, beckoning him towards her. He couldn't deny her request, moving closer, over the footbridge, towards her. And as he listened to her recite her poem, he felt like the sailors being lured to mythical island by the siren's deadly song.

_"at last. Alas_

_it is a boring song_

_but it works every time."_

Something caused him to turn, and he searched behind him, for whatever had startled him. When he looked back, he started, surprised.

Like the selkie returning to the sea after discovering her skin, she was gone, taking his heart with her.


End file.
